


Secret Origins of Felicity Wayne

by missmysterious56



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Felicity Smoak, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, F/F, F/M, Felicity is a Wayne, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tommy Merlyn Lives, tags are annoying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmysterious56/pseuds/missmysterious56
Summary: Felicity has a secret, no one knows but a select few people and her family. Except no one knows that she has a family. How will her friends in Star City react when they find Felicity Smoak does not exist... at least anymore.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Felicity Smoak, Felicity Smoak & Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle & Felicity Smoak, Tommy Merlyn/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

An alarm sounds in the distance. It is a small room in a townhouse that is completely inconspicuous. The bedroom is small with the walls painted a light grey and the curtains hanging from the windows a complementary red. The little bay window beneath it was decorated to match the interior of the room. A bookshelf to the right of the mirror across the bed. A door leading to the closet in between the mirror and bookshelf. One could barely see a bleary-eyed blonde headed girl pop out from the sheets her form lay under. 

The bleary-eyed blonde purposely set the alarm away from her bed, a trick she had learned from her adopted father. It is a technique that he uses so that he will be forced to get out of bed and start the day. Letting out a small groan of protest the blonde sits up in bed looking at herself in the mirror. With clear green eyes, the woman looks at the stranger staring back in disgust. Only she and very few others knew this is not who she is. That this is not her true identity… at least anymore. Reaching up to her neck she removes the necklace hanging gracefully around her neck. Seconds later the blonde hair that is held back in a braid changes, before her eyes, becoming black. The woman smiles at her reflection feeling like herself for the first time in days as her startling blue eyes take in the appearance of her black hair and tanned skin she lacked when she had the necklace on for her assignment. 

“Felicity, are you going to get up?” A man questions knocking on the door. The woman, Felicity, stares at herself a moment longer. Before reaching up and placing the necklace back in its rightful place. The pendant is gold engraved with a cursive ‘F’. It is a necklace she has worn for countless operations both undercover and simply for her alter ego. Although it is a replica the necklace still means a lot to her even as she cannot wear the original that had been her mother’s last gift to her. 

“Yeah, I will be out in a moment Tommy. Then maybe we can spar for a while until I have to continue with this stupid mission,” Felicity responds standing. Trading her tank top for a sports bra that allowed her lean muscles to show. The natural raven kept her red sweatpants on as she padded throughout her room. Entering the bathroom attached to her room, the blonde stared at herself a moment before exiting after brushing her teeth. 

“Good morning,” Tommy responds, holding out a protein shake to the heroine which she gladly accepts. While handing over the shake he notices a despondent look on the other's face. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I guess. I just miss my family,” Felicity responds tiredly. The mission was supposed to be simple, go in as Felicity Smoak, a preppy and perky twenty-four year old and work as a stay at home internet technician. During the nights she would go out under her alias Sparrow. The mission had changed though when Oliver Queen had returned to the living and the arrow had shown up killing people for “justice”. Before the Arrow had shown up it was simple to go see her family via the zeta tube or for her family to visit her. Neighbors here never asked questions when multiple people came in and out of her house at times. Most of them had assumed they were the genius’ friends visiting. However, Felicity’s cover was more intricate than that. Felicity Smoak only had a distant mother who she had lost contact with, and no more living relatives. She was also green-eyed, blonde-haired, and a loner since her early schooling years. She was no more than a geeky adult with no apparent life which was what she had to sell when the mission changed and she had to begin working for the arrow. 

“Felicity, and I mean Wayne not that other one,” Tommy says, lifting her chin to meet her eyes. He smiles as he reaches behind her neck and removes the pendant. “You have every right to be tired of this and miss your family. You are leading two completely different lives. If I was in your position I would be too, but most of the world thinks I am dead. No one will know until the next gala and even then I will have to pretend I have just come back to life more recently. I will finally be able to leave behind the life of a playboy and start being the person I am with you and your family, but we just have to get through until the next gala. You can begin to be yourself and not someone who died long ago and represents your weaknesses. And I will finally be able to stop hiding out in this safe house and behind a mask.”

“Thank you, Tommy,” The raven-haired beauty says weakly and close to tears as she is pulled into a hug by the man she is in love with. His strong and sturdy figure holding onto her. Felicity lets all emotions she has been holding back and ignoring while he embraces her. She wishes the mission hadn’t taken a turn for the worst, but as her father says “The mission is what the mission becomes”. 

The two are startled out of their embrace when Felicity’s phone begins to blare from the countertop. Looking at the name she answers while simultaneously heading over to her Wayne Enterprises issued laptop. 

“Felicity, open your zeta tube entrance. Terry and I are coming for a visit,” Catwoman says immediately after the phone is answered. Felicity nods in acknowledgment forgetting momentarily that it is impossible for her adoptive mother to see her through the phone. Typing a few commands into the laptop the young woman watches as the bookcase slides open. Soon stepping out is her pregnant mother and her youngest brother. Terry appears with his small five-year-old handheld in the tight grasp of Felicity’s adoptive mother. Who was still more present in her life than her biological mother even though she had become a normal factor in her home around the age of twelve. Approaching the undercover bat Selina pulls her into a hug. “Hello, baby girl,”

“Tommy,” Selina acknowledges as the other superhero while pulling away from the grasp she had on the younger woman. Terry escapes his mother's grasp and bounces into his oldest sibling’s arms. Tommy only nods in response before turning to face the Queen consolidated employee. 

“I will be in the other room training if you need me for anything,” Tommy speaks turning on his heel to exit the room when Selina speaks. 

“No, this involves you too. Terry, darling, why don’t you go find your toys in Felicity’s room,” Selina suggests 

“Felicity, I know your siblings are angry at you for staying on your mission so I thought it best I come to see you. Your father hasn’t been seen for a few days and he hasn’t told anyone he was leaving. Not even Alfred or myself. You would think that man would learn by now, wouldn’t you? The rest of your siblings are on various missions at the moment, but there is a Wayne Gala in one week. Since you are the oldest child and the one who will inherit the company first the board is calling for your return from your ‘business trip’,” Selina Kyle explains. Upon hearing the news Felicity drops her phone. Despite being shell shocked Tommy is able to catch the phone before he sets it on one of the tabletops. 

“What do you mean he is gone, ma?” Felicity asks in shock. She silently leans into Tommy who has offered his silent support by putting his arm around her. The older brunette only shakes her head. No one knows, but since it was discovered the previous week Selina had called in her oldest son to pose as Batman. Something she has known for a long time he didn’t want the burden of just yet. 

“He just vanished. At first, we thought it was a league mission so we didn’t think anything of it. That is until Diana called looking for Bruce because they needed him, the leader of the League, for an emergency meeting. We all know how important the league is to him. Whether he is willing to admit it or not he cares for everyone on that team,” Selina says taking a seat on the couch on the verge of tears. Her hormones were everywhere currently as she was six months pregnant. Not to mention her husband of nine years had just disappeared. 

“We will find him, Mama. What do you need me to do?” Felicity asks, taking a seat next to her mother and allowing her body to lean on the older woman’s. The peaceful moment is quickly interrupted when Terry bursts through the doors taking a flying leap into Tommy’s arms. The man who was quiet until that moment let out a very manly and dignified squeak as the little boy made contact with him. 

“I need you to get your team that's here together and bring them to the manor. The league needs help and they are running the rest of your siblings ragged between patrol in Gotham and their missions. You are the rightful leader of young justice, the metas specifically the strong ones don’t realize the toll it's taking on the young heroes. Your family needs you. Wayne Enterprises needs Evangeline Wayne.” After Selina’s speech, she stood with the help of Tommy who was still holding the six-year-old boy. “I will be expecting you for dinner tonight.” 

The infamous Catwoman leaves with that last statement. Watching the bookcase close after her departure Tommy turns to Felicity motioning to the little boy on his back. Terry had taken to holding onto Tommy like he was a koala bear. Felicity stifles a laugh as she reaches up and places the not so small boy on her hip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably be back now! Thank you for all the positive feedback on this fic! I hope that you are all staying safe!

“Did she mean to do that?” Tommy asks watching and following Felicity back into the kitchen with the boy’s head resting comfortably on the woman's shoulder. The woman only rolled her eyes as she looked back at him. 

“Selina is many things, but she is not forgetful. She did this on purpose for me missing Terry’s birthday party because of a mission with Arrow,” The green-eyed girl said her eyes twinkling as she spoke, moving through the kitchen with practiced ease that could take years to achieve.

“Felicity, what is the plan?” Tommy asks following her to her bedroom where she walks into the closet to change leaving Terry on the bed with Tommy. The small boy immediately curls up on the red and gray comforter falling asleep. When Felicity exits the closet she is wearing a floral white and pink pencil skirt with a hot pink top along with a black overcoat casually hanging from her arm. Something she would never be caught wearing at home. The Wayne most knew wore form-fitting business suits and solid color dresses. Only at times wearing floral prints at important galas and even modeling gigs. 

“The plan is this,” Felicity starts as she starts putting on makeup to hide some scars from previous missions. An act that makes Tommy think of the more simple differences between Smoak and Wayne. Felicity Smoak never wears makeup, eye make-up particularly, never having been able to figure it out. Evangeline Wayne, on the other hand, adores eye makeup and over the years has become known for her eye makeup precision and it always matches her outfit. A subtle change in character that truly makes all the difference when on undercover missions. “I will go to work at 1300. Call me on my phone. Say you are Dr. Connor Rhodes, it's from a TV show but neither Oliver nor Diggle would know that. You will be informing me of an accident my mother was in on a trip to Chicago. Throughout the day I will contact Jim, Thea, Sara, and Laurel. We will meet here at 1400 hours. If Jim or Thea can’t make it then send them with Terry to the manor earlier, but not later. Either way, they are traveling through zeta tubes. We cannot risk Oliver finding them with us. It will cause questions we will not be able to answer. The couple will take our suits, but we will take our stealth suits with us on the plane. I know you are technically dead to the world, but we will clear that up at the gala or a press conference. Seeing you will get the news away from Bruce as there are now speculations he got sick of us and left us all for death. As for the possibility of getting caught on our way to the airport, since Laurel is new to the team and Sara has been there for a while I will say I wanted team bonding. If we do get intercepted you are the driver.” 

“I can’t believe you thought that all through while doing makeup. No wonder you and Dick took turns being the leaders of the team. You can make practically any plan flawlessly within minutes. The bat family is actually insane and brilliant.”

“Tommy, you are apart of the bat family. Just as much as the rest of us. We grew up and trained together along with Helena and the others who aren’t official members. We look out for our own and we are our own family. The bats protect our own we wouldn’t have left you, Tommy, not like Oliver did.”

Felicity leans down to hug the taller man as she speaks. She knows that Oliver leaving him in the DA haunts him. Honestly, if Bruce hadn’t insisted that Felicity and he wear their stealth suits under their clothes he would likely be dead. 

_ “Hold on, Tommy. Jason is on his way via zeta tube. Did it puncture anything?” Bruce asks as calmly as possible while talking to one of the children he raised as they were possibly dying. He and Selina carefully watched over his vitals waiting for their second-oldest son to arrive on the scene. Bruce almost felt he should be freaking out more. His oldest child was somewhere in the city and he had long ago lost contact with her. Though the vitals through the suit said she was fine. _

_ “I don’t think so,” Tommy said as coughs racked through his body. Pulling away his hand to see blood he grimaced. Luckily the suit had prevented the rod from completely impaling him and killing him on the spot. “I take that back I think my lung has been punctured.” _

_ Bruce could feel as Selina tightened the grip she had on his shoulder. As soon as Tommy had left to find Laurel in the falling building he had sent his two oldest sons to the scene. One to look for their sister and the other to look for their friend. They were under orders to help if they can, but not to be spotted or recognized by the civilians and least of all spotted by the hood. All the civilians knew Sparrow had been protecting the city for years as the crime got bad. Soon she had her own team formed there, but once Arrow showed up he began splitting the team-up. If Sparrow went out she and her team would be the only able to be spotted and not in stealth.  _

_ “Tommy?” A voice comes over the receiver. Bruce tries not to let out a deep sigh of relief at the sound of his daughter’s voice but also can’t help it cause it is his daughter.  _

_ “He is unconscious, B what should I do?” The sound of Jason's voice comes from the transmission. Selina looks to the zeta tube briefly debating on suiting up but decides against it.  _

_ “Remember those stabilizing beads I gave you? Put that in the injury, it should stabilize him until we can have Doctor Tompkins look at him. Sparrow come in,” Bruce orders turning his attention to his daughter who was helping some civilians now in her super suit.  _

_ “Yes, Bats?” The young woman asks in between telling off someone for stealing while people are dying. A few seconds later saving the man's life a car nearly runs into him.  _

_ “Call in who is available on your team. Get as many people to safety as you can. Tommy is being taken back to the cave as we speak. You can visit him after you do your task.” _

_ “Okay, dad” Felicity sighed in defeat nodding looking up to what she knew was the closest security camera. She was smart and knew her dad would be watching along the way. Some of the people Felicity and her team had gone to help were overjoyed at their return and started to strike up conversations with them. Selina laughed at a particular occasion where one teen girl had taken to following Sparrow to keep the conversation going as the superheroine was doing work. The girl would also help sparrow when asked though so at least they had gotten some extra hands.  _

_ Later that next day when Felicity had come to the cave ready to collapse she fell into her dad’s arms. Thea, Jim, Sara, and Laurel each following also dead on their feet but also wanting to see Tommy. Walking Felicity over to the couch he told her to sit down while he sees if Dr. Tompkins was finished working yet and if they could see Tommy. When returning with the news the superhero was put into a medically induced coma, the man was unsurprised to find sleeping young adults one on top of another. And if he was the one to move Jim’s arm and rest of his body from around Thea well that was Batman’s business and no one else’s.  _

_ “Honestly Bruce! Are you just gonna adopt every child you possibly can into this family?” Selina had exclaimed jokingly seeing the display. At the silence, she received she blinked. “Please this family is hectic enough at least wait until next year. Or maybe just until Thea’s mom is declared insane. Then just adopt Thea, she has been around here since she was nine!” _

_ Bruce smiled slightly at the sight of his sleeping proteges and the sound of his wife grasping at the straws for some normalcy in this home that would never come. Later that year when they took in Katherine Prodes. Nobody knew what Bruce had meant when he turned to Selina and simply said “one year huh”. They did know though that it put Bruce in the dog house for 2 weeks with her completely ignoring him. Until Damian showed up of course just so she could chew him out.  _

“Come on, Felicity. We need to get this show on the road!” Tommy says after a few moments of leaning into the warm embrace. Felicity chuckles at the man as he punches the air and walks over to one of her cupboards. Inside the cupboard, there was a keypad on the keypad there were both braille numbers as well as regular. Only members of the bat family know how to use them. Since this was one of the security measures. There were nine numbers on each keypad along with one color. This specific color was green. This meant that the braille numbers needed to be added to the regular numbers to do whatever it was that you needed. Each of them had to learn it after their specific intense training, they each had to memorize the codes, but each were in a different pattern, so each must be paying attention every time. Taking out a communicator Felicity raised it to her mouth knowing each connection was secure and safe.

“We have a mission. Meet at Sparrow 3 in 2 hours for debrief,” Felicity speaks easily, slipping into the woman that she is and has always been. One by one each of the team members radio in agreeing to the meeting place and time. Turning to the dark-haired male, Felicity smiles while punching in another command. This time a wall opens up leading to a specially designed weight room with everything a member of the bat family would need to work out. 

“After you,” Tommy says nodding at the entrance. The girl grins before entering the room. Making a beeline straight for the boxing bags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case there is any confusion, Terry doesn't disappear. He is just sleeping in Felicity's bed, lol. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait but here it is! Please comment any ideas you may have for may have!


End file.
